Heavenly Blooper
Heavenly Blooper is a Code LTIB parody of Heavenly Puss. Plot Sam Jay is sleeping beside the LTIB Studio's fireplace, but dreams about Scotty Raven Jay sneaking past him. Scotty goes up onto the dinner table and tries to reach for the food, but Sam whacks him with a knife and Scotty gets spooked and retreats, running up the staircase. Sam pulls the carpet off the staircase to catch Scotty, but also pulls down a large upright piano. While Scotty dodges, the piano crushes Sam to death. Sam's spirit ascends to the "Heavenly Express", a steam train that sends dead people to Heaven. Several people are waiting to enter and the gatekeeper (Angela the Angel) goes though their lives. The people include George Raven, who has lost a fight with the Devil and She-Devil; Mary Canary, who was struck with a flat iron while singing about her Merrie Melodies song; Abigail Shirley, who was run over and flattened by the Viacom V of Doom; and Jimmy Mason, Hank Karl, and Sidney, a trio of guys who were blown up after they failed to escape an exploding building. The gatekeeper allows them all through as their deaths were untimely, but catches Sam trying to sneak past her. He is told to stand in line by the gatekeeper as she looks through Sam's personal records. Having learned that he has persecuted "innocent logo people" all of his life, the gatekeeper refuses Sam entry. However, the gatekeeper informs Sam that should Scotty sign a certificate of forgiveness, he will be able to board the Heavenly Express, which leaves in one hour. If he fails, Sam will be banished to hell where the Devil will mutate him into Evil Sam. At first, Sam thinks it was all a dream until he sees the certificate and a clock appears with the train's gatekeeper warning him to hurry. Sam pleads Scotty to sign, bringing cake, but Scotty eats the cake and squirts the pen's ink into Sam's face. Sam sneaks behind a chair and tries to forge Scotty's signature, but the vigilant gatekeeper catches him in the act and warns him against doing so. Later, Sam attempts to bribe Scotty with a baloney sandwich, but Scotty thinks it's a trick and he tears up the certificate, causing Sam to fly into a fit of rage, violently grabbing Scotty. Before Sam could go into full-on Tantrum Mode against Scotty, Devil appears and reminds Sam of the consequence of doing so, tempting him to throw a tantrum. In fear, Sam quickly acts compassionately, as Devil disappears. After quickly taping up the torn certificate, Sam pleads with Scotty to sign it, frantically pleading that he is sorry for what he did and having him sign the certificate will finally allow Sam to cross into Heaven. Realizing that Sam needs his help in order to go to heaven, the still somewhat skeptical Scotty nevertheless signs. However, Sam misses the deadline and Sam then falls through a hole that directly leads to Hell into the cauldron where he finds himself about to mutate into Evil Sam, just as Angela had warned. It is then that Sam realizes that he was actually dreaming and he finally wakes up when a piece of hot coal burns his crotch, much to his relief. Then, wanting to apologize to Scotty before his actions become irreversible, Sam coaxes him out of his room and suddenly peppers him with kisses and hugs him with joy, much to Scotty's confusion. Category:Events Category:LTIB